


Captain America×you（美国队长×你）

by shui_han_san_mu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pegging, 女攻男受 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shui_han_san_mu/pseuds/shui_han_san_mu
Summary: 这篇文章的翻译都是由百度翻译做的内容就是如果你来了月经，你的爱人（超级英雄）的反应。但是不知道为什么最后会变成pegging_(:з」∠)_The translation of this article is done by Baidu translation.The content is that if you come to menstruation, your lover (superhero) reaction.But I don't know why it will eventually become pegging._(:з」∠)_





	Captain America×you（美国队长×你）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章的翻译都是由百度翻译做的  
> 内容就是如果你来了月经，你的爱人（超级英雄）的反应。  
> 但是不知道为什么最后会变成pegging_(:з」∠)_   
> The translation of this article is done by Baidu translation.  
> The content is that if you come to menstruation, your lover (superhero) reaction.  
> But I don't know why it will eventually become pegging._(:з」∠)_

English in the back

——点梗：[假如你来了大姨妈，小腹疼得厉害，你的恋人会怎么办（史蒂夫）]

 

美国纽约布鲁克林区。  
正午的时候，你在家里醒了过来。  
外面的天气阴沉沉的，仿佛马上就下雨了，你看着周围破破烂烂的房间，然后叹了一口气。  
你是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，简称巴基的妹妹，并有一个瘦弱的青梅竹马，也是你的爱人史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
巴基已经去参军了，而你的爱人也能戳戳的想要参军，并为此不断的伪装自己，让自己精分成为来自美国各州的励志男孩。  
因为今天晚上就是明日世界博览会，你知道你的爱人也将被选中为超级战士的后备役，然后成为美国队长。  
所以你暗戳戳的决定趁着史蒂夫成为美国队长之前，完完整整的得到他。  
但是，计划赶不上变化，你发现自己的身体并不能执行这个计划——你来事了。  
伴随着痛经的酸胀感，体内仿佛有被一双大手攥住挤压，难受的要命。  
你坐在沙发上，弓着身子，双手死死地按住自己的小腹，仿佛这样就可以缓解身上的疼痛一样。  
这时候，门开了，巴基和史蒂夫说笑着走了进来，一眼就看见了缩在沙发上的你。  
史蒂夫慌慌张张的跑了过来，似乎想要抱住你，但又无从下手。  
“哦，天，亲爱的你怎么了？你看起来很不好……”  
你看着紧张的不行的史蒂夫，然后瞪了一眼还在门口的巴基，伸手把史蒂夫搂在了怀里。  
真是的，就算你现在的身高是178厘米，但是以后史蒂夫会长到188厘米，那个时候你就无法再将你的爱人抱在怀里了。  
毕竟你不是绿巨人。  
史蒂夫顺从的被你搂着。一开始你这样做的时候他还会因为大男子主义而反抗一下，但是后来就习惯了。  
毕竟他的反抗并没有用，你不会因为他的反抗就放开他的。  
你在史蒂夫的身上深吸了一口气，皂角的气息扑面而来，干净的味道和这个人一样令她心生欢喜。  
“嘿，我说你们两个，不要再腻腻歪歪的了，收拾收拾我们要走了，我们可没有钱坐车去看和霍华德·斯塔克的表演，只能走着去，那需要时间。”  
你并不愿意动弹，但是你不能因为自己就让史蒂夫错过这次机会。  
你低声在史蒂夫的耳边说道。  
“史蒂夫，我难受，肚子疼~”  
史蒂夫更紧张了，他的脸有些红，然后结结巴巴的说。  
“你还好吗？我是说，我该做什么？你看起来很不好……肚子疼，肚子疼应该怎么办？我去给你烧杯热水……”  
你抱紧了史蒂夫，心里有些难受。你知道你和史蒂夫以后可以见面的机会会少很多，可以说寥寥无几了。  
“不，史蒂夫，让我抱一会儿，一会儿就好。”  
你的情感在叫嚣着想要上了史蒂夫，但是理智不允许你这样做。  
“回来我一定不会放过你的！”  
你小声的嘟囔着，然后吻住了史蒂夫的唇。  
“什……？”  
一个“什么不会放过我？”还没有说完，剩下的话就被堵在了口中咽了下去。  
你的唇舌肆虐在史蒂夫的口中，在舌根和上颚等敏感的地方不断地划过挑动，然后强硬的包裹住史蒂夫的舌头，与之共舞。  
史蒂夫被你吻得气喘连连，几乎喘不上气的时候，你才放过他。  
看着面色桃红的史蒂夫，你坏心眼的又在史蒂夫的嘴唇上亲了一口，发出啵“啵”的一声。  
紧密贴合在一起的身体忠实的反映出了史蒂夫的状态，高高翘起的小史蒂夫贴在你的肚子上。  
你一只手揽着史蒂夫的腰，另一只手拍了拍小史蒂夫，甜美的脸颊上露出坏笑的样子，脸颊旁边的酒窝显得你给外地清纯——但那只是错觉，只有熟悉的人才知道你有多恶劣。  
“甜心，你现在的状态可不是很好，但是我们没有时间解决它了，等回来我们继续好吗？”  
史蒂夫大口的喘着气，有些埋怨的看着你，但是听到晚上继续的时候他的脸更红了。  
“不，我是说现在不可以，你还没有成年！这样是不对的！”  
你没有答话，因为一声清脆的口哨声在屋子里响了起来。  
你看向声音的发源地，然后看到巴基一脸坏小子模样的看着你们。  
“真够刺激的宝贝儿们。史蒂夫瞧瞧你，你简直像是姑娘一样！哈哈哈哈……”  
“哦，天，宝贝儿你就别欺负史蒂夫了，他看起来快羞的晕过去了。”  
“巴基！”  
“够了巴基！”  
两个声音同时响起，不过一个是恼羞成怒的声音，而另一个则是压低了略带警告的声音。  
你警告的看了一眼自己的哥哥，然后起身整理了一下衣裙打算进屋换上礼服。  
看着房门关上，巴基看着自己的兄弟，眼神略过翘起的部分，笑着说道。  
“真不知道你看上了她什么？她可真凶不是吗？小的时候我一直担心她会嫁不出去，真是委屈你了兄弟。”  
“什么？不！她很好，非常好！”  
史蒂夫连忙替自己的女朋友说话。  
“或许吧，”巴基耸了耸肩。“大概只会有你这么觉得了。”  
你在屋子里面听着外面的对话，大声的说道。  
“嘿，你是智障吗巴基？自己家里什么情况自己不知道吗？咱们家可是一点都不隔音的！”  
“该死的，我忘记了！”  
门外传出一声轻笑，是史蒂夫的。  
“哦，你可真没有哥们义气，伙计。”巴基看着笑得开心的史蒂夫，嘟囔着说道，轻轻地捶了他一下。

 

夜色渐渐地暗了下来，你们一行三人回到了家里。史蒂夫就在隔壁。  
在门前，你们停下了脚步。  
史蒂夫看起来非常的开心，因为他的参军申请终于通过了。  
你并不开心，不仅因为史蒂夫将要离开你，还有小腹传来的阵阵的钝痛。  
你们道过别之后，你和巴基开门回到了家里。  
然后，你突然停了下里，看着巴基说道。  
“巴基，我今晚上不回来了，不用找我。”  
巴基看了你一样，然后沉默了片刻点头道。  
“我知道了……，你……温柔一点。”  
你笑着说道：“当然！”，然后开门出去，拿出钥匙打开了史蒂夫的房门。  
史蒂夫的房间里，他刚脱完衣服想要洗个澡，在身上一丝不挂的时候，你毫无预兆的进来了，近乎是受惊了一样护住自己腿间，别扭的蹲下身。  
“哦，不！亲爱的你进来的时候应该告诉我一声！”  
你流氓似的吹了一声口哨，并没有理会史蒂夫让你回避一下的话语，反而走进了史蒂夫。  
你身上的礼服还没有脱下来，贴身的礼服勾勒着你的身材，仅仅到大腿的短裙从下往上看的时候根本遮掩不住什么。  
史蒂夫几乎是狼狈的地下了头，然后他羞耻的感受到了自己下身的变化。  
你蹲下身，然后抬手捧住史蒂夫的脸，看着他漂亮的蓝眼睛说道。  
“史蒂夫，你和巴基马上就要走了，后天早上以后，这个家里就只剩下我一个人了。我希望在这之前做些什么。你懂得。”  
你凑近史蒂夫，然后搂住他缓缓站了起来。  
史蒂夫浑身赤裸的样子跟正装打扮的你形成了鲜明的对比，这让史蒂夫觉得说不出的羞耻。  
“不！不可以的，亲爱的！你……”  
你吻住了史蒂夫的嘴唇，并没有给他拒绝你的机会。  
史蒂夫觉得自己的手都不知道往哪放好了。你的礼服后面裸露着大片的肌肤，外套早在回家的时候就脱了下来，身上的抹胸礼服托出你的胸部，在你紧紧抱着史蒂夫的时候紧密的贴在他瘦弱的胸膛上  
你用尽了自己所有的手段挑逗着史蒂夫，双手在他的身上四处游走，似乎觉得站着有些不舒服，你打横抱起史蒂夫，然后几步来到了沙发上把他放下，自己压了上去。  
就这一会儿的功夫，史蒂夫就从情欲中清醒了过来。  
他似乎想要挣扎，因为他觉得他现在做的事情并不对。  
你并没有理会，而是迅速的脱下了自己身上的礼服  
为了穿露背的礼服，你并没有穿胸罩，因此现在你的身上只剩下一个内裤了。  
但是扫兴的是你并不能真正的吃抹干净你的爱人，因为你还在来事的期间。  
但是今天不吃掉你的爱人，以后恐怕就没有机会了，毕竟你不可能三天之内结束流血的状况。  
史蒂夫看着眼前美好的少女的躯体，不知道看哪里好，干脆闭上了眼睛。  
他绞着手指，无措的想着怎么拒绝她。但是在他还没有想出办法的时候，你就再次欺身而上，然后史蒂夫就再也没有拒绝的机会了。  
唇齿之间相濡以沫的感觉配上被爱人肌肤摩擦的感觉，还有那只在要害处旋转摩擦的手，让史蒂夫的理智沉底被情欲浸透，再也起不了一丝的挣扎。  
你低头含住史蒂夫胸前的那朵茱萸，然后细细的品尝，舌头轻巧的在上面划过，然后打着转的回来，另一只手在另一朵花上肆虐辗转，折磨着身下的人。  
“不……哈……嗯啊……”  
没有了束缚的唇微颤，吐出破碎的音节，点燃了你的理智。  
“该死的，你真是太迷人了，我都不想放你走了！”  
你的动作一下子粗暴起来，粗糙的舌苔碾压着口中的那一点，看着史蒂夫因为刺激控制不住的颤抖样子，感觉心里传来了巨大的快感。  
你的史蒂夫太过于脆弱了，你甚至根本不敢用力，也不敢使劲折腾。  
这个时候的你想，或许以后的史蒂夫会是送给你的福利呢。  
然后你的动作缓慢了下来，但是握着玉茎的手指依旧在洞口打着转，折磨着这根敏感的根。  
史蒂夫有些迷茫的睁开了眼睛看向你，你看着史蒂夫，然后低声说道。  
“史蒂夫，我想上你。”  
“什么？”  
史蒂夫有些茫然的看着你，似乎并没有听懂。  
你的手离开了玉茎，划过会阴来到了后面的洞口打着转，浅浅的深入一个指节。  
史蒂夫的身体一瞬间僵硬了，然后你又一次重复道。  
“史蒂夫，我想上你！想的快要发疯了！”  
史蒂夫尝试着放松身体，然后看着你，眼中满是包容。  
他轻声答道：“好……”  
下一刻，你的手指就突破了防线，伸进了史蒂夫的体内。  
温热的肠壁包裹着你的手指。  
肠道很干净，一下午的时间他几乎没有吃什么的东西。史蒂夫的肠道异常的脆弱，很容易就拉肚子，所以一般都会吃流食。也因此，肠道里几乎没有什么脏东西。  
你并没有过于贪婪，之伸进去一根手指就满足了。你怕史蒂夫承受不住然后犯病。他现在依旧很脆弱。  
你看着史蒂夫，然后轻笑了一下，史蒂夫有一种不好的错觉。  
果然，下一刻，你低下头含住了因为被进入有些软下来的小史蒂夫。  
在被包裹的一瞬间，史蒂夫差点就射了出来。视觉上的冲击和心理上的感觉要比身体上的快感来的猛烈大多。  
他从没有想过你会这样做。  
“不！”史蒂夫的嗓音有些干涩，但是坚定。  
他伸手捧着你的脸强迫你抬起头来。  
“亲爱的，那太脏了！你没有必要那么做！”  
你抬头想要吻史蒂夫，但是想到了什么，没有继续下去。  
“没有啊，史蒂夫的味道很干净呢~”  
史蒂夫看到了你的动作，在你停下之后似乎有些慌张，然后他俯身主动吻了下来。  
你们交换了一个法式深吻，然后在史蒂夫再一次喘不过气来的时候你放开了他。  
“你自己也尝到了，很干净呢~史蒂夫的话，不管哪里都意外的干净呢~”  
史蒂夫眼角有些发红，不知道是因为她的话还是因为快感的刺激。  
“呀！找到了~”  
以为进去的之后一根手指，所以那一点并不容易找到，不过索性你成功了。  
“什么？啊——!哈……你做了什么！……嗯哈……呼……”  
史蒂夫垂在身体两侧手一瞬间攥紧了身下的沙发垫，前后夹击的快感让他不由自主的痉挛着想要射出来。  
你并不允许，伸手堵住了那处洞口，史蒂夫因为你的动作痛苦的挣扎着，生理泪水控制不住的落下。  
“甜心，再忍一下，再等等……”  
你反反复复说道，细细的吻着史蒂夫的眼角，看着史蒂夫因为你的话渐渐安静下啦。  
然后你的手指再次动了起来，在那一点处不断地蹂躏着它，然后通过它折磨着身下人。  
每一个动作都会被敏感的那处感知到，然后发出反应，刺激着史蒂夫的身体，史蒂夫只觉得强烈的快感令他几乎承受不住了。  
在喷涌而出的那一刻，史蒂夫听见你在他耳边轻柔但坚定地一句话：“我爱你，史蒂夫。”  
他的脑海中一片空白，但是依旧颤颤巍巍的说出了回应：“我也是……”  
当他从汹涌不断持续了长达十分钟的快感中回过神来，他已经被你洗好了澡并擦干净放到了床上。  
你搂着他，躺在他的身边，没有一点要回去的打算。  
你们谁都没有说话，在一片沉寂中，疲惫的史蒂夫在睡着之前，你突然开口，格外轻声的说了一句话。  
“无论多久，我都等你。”  
是的，无论多久。就算那将要面临是是70年的等待，即使面对的是物是人非的困难，你都会等下去的。  
因为你爱他。

 

What would your sweetheart do if you came to your aunt and had a bad stomachache (Steve)?  
Brook forest area, New York, USA.  
At noon, you woke up at home.  
It's cloudy outside, as if it's going to rain soon, and you look around at the shabby rooms and sigh.  
You're James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky's sister for short, and you have a thin bamboo horse and your lover, Steve Rogers.  
Bucky has joined the Army, and your loved one can poke at the idea of joining the Army and constantly disguise himself as a motivational boy from the states of the United States.  
Because tonight is tomorrow's World's Fair, you know your loved one will also be chosen as the reserve for Super Soldier and captain of the United States.  
So you decided to make a complete decision to get Steve before he became captain of the United States.  
But the plan doesn't change, and you find your body can't carry it out - you're here.  
Accompanied by the acid swelling of dysmenorrhea, the body seemed to be squeezed and squeezed by a pair of big hands.  
You sit on the sofa, hunched over and holding your hands to your stomach as if you could ease the pain.  
Then the door opened and Bucky and Steve came in with a laugh and a look at you on the sofa.  
Steve ran hastily and seemed to want to hold you, but he could not start.  
"Oh, dear, what's wrong with you? You look very bad... "  
You look at Steve, who is nervous and can't do it. Then you look at Bucky, who is still at the door, and reach out and hold him in your arms.  
True, even if you're 178 centimeters tall, then Steve will grow to 188 centimeters, and you won't be able to hold your lover in your arms anymore.  
After all, you are not a hulk.  
Steve was obedient to you. When you do this at first he will rebel against male chauvinism, but then he gets used to it.  
After all, his resistance is useless. You will not let go of him because of his resistance.  
You take a deep breath on Steve, and the smell of the soap-horn comes to her, and the clean smell is as delightful to her as the person.  
"Hey, I said you two, don't get bored anymore, pack up and we're leaving. We don't have the money to go by car and see Howard Stark. We have to walk. It takes time."  
You don't want to move, but you can't let Steve miss this opportunity.  
You whispered in Steve's ear.  
"Steve, I'm sick, my stomach hurts."  
Steve was even more nervous. His face was a little red, and then he stammered.  
"Are you okay? I mean, what should I do? You look very bad... What should stomachache and stomachache do? I'll get you a beaker of hot water... "  
You hold on to Steve and feel a little sad. You know that you and Steve will have fewer opportunities to meet later.  
"No, Steve, let me hold it for a while, just a moment."  
Your emotions are clamoring for Steve, but reason does not allow you to do so.  
"I will not let you go back!"  
You murmur, and then kiss Steve's lips.  
"What...?"  
A "what will not let me go?" Before I finished speaking, the rest of my speech was stopped by the throat.  
Your lips and tongues run through Steve's mouth, constantly flirting through sensitive areas such as the base of the tongue and the jaw, then wrapping them around and dancing with them.  
Steve was kissed by you for breath. You could hardly let him go when he was barely able to breathe.  
Looking at the pink Steve, you kissed him on the lips again with a nasty look and gave him a "boom".  
The close-fitting body faithfully reflects Steve's condition, and the tall, raised little Steve sticks to your stomach.  
You take Steve by the waist with one hand and pat him with the other, smiling wickedly on his sweet cheek. The dimples next to your cheeks look pure to the outside world - but that's just an illusion. Only the familiar know how bad you are.  
"Sweetheart, you're not in good shape right now, but we don't have time to fix it. Shall we go on when we get back?"  
Steve gasped and looked at you complainingly, but his face turned red when he heard the evening go on.  
"No, I mean, not now. You're not an adult yet! It's not right! "  
You didn't reply because a clear whistle rang in the room.  
You look at the origin of the sound, and then see that Bucky looks at you with a bad face.  
"What a stimulating baby. Steve, look at you. You look like a girl! Ha ha ha... "  
"Oh, God, baby, don't bully Steve. He looks like he's going to faint."  
"Bucky!"  
"Enough Bucky!"  
Two voices rang at the same time, but one was angry with shame, and the other lowered a slightly warning voice.  
You take a warning look at your brother, then get up and tidy up your dress to go inside and change into a dress.  
Watching the door shut, Bucky looked at his brother, his eyes slightly over the tilted part, and smiled.  
"I don't know what you saw about her. She's a real murderer, isn't she? When I was a child, I always worried that she would not marry. I really hurt you, brother. "  
"What?" No She is very good, very good! "  
Steve hurriedly spoke for his girlfriend.  
"Maybe," Bucky shrugged. "Probably only you think so."  
You listen to the dialogue outside the room, loudly say.  
"Hey, are you retarded, Bucky? Don't you know anything about your family? Our family is not soundproof at all. "  
"Damn it, I forgot!"  
A faint smile came out of the door, which was Steve's.  
"Oh, you really don't have any loyalty, buddy." Steve looked at him with a smile, and murmured him gently.  
The darkness gradually dropped down, and three of you went home. Steve is next door.  
In front of the door, you stopped.  
Steve looked very happy because his application for enlisting was finally passed.  
You are not happy, not only because Steve is going to leave you, but also the dull pain from the lower abdomen.  
After you said goodbye, you and Bucky opened the door and went home.  
Then you suddenly stopped and looked at Bucky.  
"Bucky, I can't come back tonight. Don't look for me."  
Bucky looked at you, and then he was silent for a moment.  
"I know... You... Be gentle. "  
You smiled and said, "of course!" Then he opened the door and took out the key and opened Steve's door.  
In Steve's room, he just stripped off his clothes and wanted to take a shower. When he was naked, you came in without warning, almost covered his legs in shock and crouched awkwardly.  
"Oh, no! My dear, you should tell me when you come in! "  
You whistled like a gangster, ignoring what Steve told you to avoid, and instead walked into Steve.  
The dress on you hasn't come off yet, and the close-fitting dress outlines your figure, and there's nothing to hide until the skirt on your thigh looks up from below.  
Steve was almost embarrassed, and then he felt ashamed of his changes.  
You squat down, then raise your hand and hold Steve's face, and look at his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Steve, you and Bucky are leaving in a minute, and after the next morning, I'm the only one left in the family. I hope to do something before that. You know. "  
You approach Steve, then hug him and slowly stand up.  
Steve's naked look contrasts sharply with your dressed-up self, which makes Steve feel unspeakably ashamed.  
"No! No, dear! You... "  
You kissed Steve's lips and did not give him the chance to refuse you.  
Steve felt that his hand did not know where to put it. There's a lot of skin on the back of your dress, and the coat comes off as early as you go home. The tuxedo holds your chest out and clings to Steve's thin chest as you hold him tight.  
You tease Steve with all your tricks and walk around with your hands on him, seemingly uncomfortable standing. You take Steve in your arms, and then walk up to the sofa and push him down.  
In a moment's time, Steve sober up from his passion.  
He seems to want to struggle because he feels that what he is doing is not right now.  
You didn't notice it, but quickly took off your dress.  
You didn't wear a bra to wear a bare-back dress, so now you have only one pair of underwear left.  
But what's disappointing is that you can't really eat your sweetheart, because you are still in menstruation.  
But if you don't eat your sweetheart today, you won't be able to stop bleeding in three days.  
Steve looked at the body of the beautiful girl before, and did not know where to look.  
He twisted his fingers, wondering how to refuse her. But before he could figure it out, you bullied him again, and Steve had no chance to refuse.  
The feeling of being moistened between the lips and teeth, coupled with the feeling of being rubbed by the skin of the loved one, and the hand that rubbed and rotated in the vital place, made Steve's sense immersed in lust and could no longer struggle.  
You lower your head to the spot on Steve's chest, taste it carefully, slip your tongue lightly over it, then turn around, and the other hand tosses and turns around at the other point, torturing the person under you.  
"No... Kazakhstan... Uh huh... "  
Without the shackles of lips, trembling, spitting out broken syllables, igniting your senses.  
"Damn, you are so charming. I don't want to let you go!"  
Your movements suddenly become rough, and the rough coating of your tongue crushes the point in your mouth. Looking at Steve's uncontrollable trembling with excitement, I feel a great sense of pleasure.  
Your Steve is so fragile that you dare not even exert yourself, nor dare to toss it hard.  
At this time, you think, maybe later Steve will give you the benefits.  
Then your movements slowed down, but the fingers holding the jade stem were still spinning around the hole, tormenting the sensitive spot.  
Steve, somewhat confused, opened his eyes and looked at you. You looked at Steve and whispered.  
"Steve, I want to go to you."  
"What?"  
Steve looked at you in a dazed way, but he didn't seem to understand.  
Your hand leaves the jade stem, crosses the perineum and comes to the back of the cave, shallowly penetrating a knuckle.  
Steve's body was rigid for a moment, and then you repeated it again.  
Steve, I want to go to you! I'm going crazy! "  
Steve tried to relax, and then looked at you, his eyes full of tolerance.  
He replied softly, "OK..."  
At the next moment, your fingers break through the line and reach into Steve's body.  
The warm bowel wall envelops your fingers.  
The intestines are very clean. He hardly eats anything in the afternoon. Steve's intestinal tract is so fragile that he can easily loose his stomach, so he usually eats liquid food. As a result, there is hardly any dirt in the intestine.  
You are not too greedy to stick in a finger. You are afraid that Steve will not be able to bear it and then he will be ill. He is still fragile now.  
You looked at Steve and smiled, and Steve had a bad illusion.  
Sure enough, at the next moment, you lowered your head and contained the little Steve who was softened.  
At the moment of being wrapped, Steve almost shot out. Visual impact and psychological feeling are much more violent than physical pleasure.  
He never thought you'd do that.  
"No!" Steve's voice is dry, but firm.  
He stretched out his hand to hold your face and forced you to raise your head.  
"Honey, that's too dirty! You don't have to do that! "  
You look up and want to kiss Steve, but what you think of is not going on.  
"No, Steve's smell is very clean."  
Steve sees your movements, seemingly panicky after you stop, and then he leans down and kisses.  
You exchange a deep French kiss and then you let Steve go when he's out of breath again.  
"You've tasted it yourself. It's very clean. Steve's words, no matter where they are, are clean."  
Steve's eyes turned red. I didn't know whether it was because of her words or because of the excitement of pleasure.  
"Ah! I found it.  
I thought it was not easy to find a finger after entering, but you succeeded.  
"What?" Ah! Ha... What did you do? Uh huh... Call... "  
Steve hung his hands on both sides of his body and grabbed the sofa cushion under him for an instant. The pleasure of the front and back clips made him cramp to shoot it out.  
You don't allow it. Put your hand in the hole. Steve is struggling painfully because of your movements. Physical tears fall uncontrollably.  
"Sweetheart, wait a minute, wait..."  
You say it over and over again, kissing Steve in the corner of the eye and looking at Steve because you're quieting down.  
Then your fingers move again, ravaging it at that point, and then torturing people through it.  
Every movement is sensed by the sensitive spot, and then reacts to it, stimulating Steve's body. Steve only feels the strong pleasure that makes him almost unbearable.  
At the moment of the gush, Steve heard you whisper softly but firmly in his ear, "I love you, Steve."  
There was a blank in his mind, but still trembling, he responded, "so do I."  
When he recovers from the excitement of the turbulence that lasts for ten minutes, he has been bathed and cleaned and put on the bed.  
You put your arms around him and lie down beside him without a plan to go back.  
None of you spoke, and in the silence, exhausted Steve was asleep before you suddenly opened your mouth and said a word in a very low voice.  
"No matter how long, I will wait for you."  
Yes, no matter how long. Even if it's going to be a 70-year wait, even if it's going to be a human problem, you're going to wait.  
Because you love him.


End file.
